User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 3
Starla happily watched Blaze interact with his parents when she realized something-He still doesn't know what happened in the last race, and the cowgirl didn't feel comfortable explaining everything with his parents right there. Starla approached Blaze's parents. "Excuse me, we need to borrow your son for a moment." She politely requested. "Of course, my dear." Blaze's mother, Ember, granted. Starla giggled and blushed, not used to being addressed that way. "Just 'Starla' is fine with me, ma'am." Starla introduced. "And I'm Darington!" The stunt truck introduced. "I'm Stripes!" "Zeg." The dinosaur truck introduced, pointing to himself. "It looks like Blaze made some new friends here." Ember concluded. "He sure did, sweetheart." Blaze's father, Phoenix, agreed. Stripes grabbed Blaze with his tow hook and everyone drove to Blaze's pit. "We heard you asking Zeg about what happened during the last race." Darington stated. "Since you're our friend, you deserve to know so we'll start from the beginning." Stripes added. "During the last race, Crusher planted tire locks at the starting line so he could start first!" Stripes began. Blaze and AJ gasped in horror. How could Crusher do such a thing? "It gets worse. Then, he put glue on the loop-de-loops!" Darington explained. "Then he put a weight on my tail so I couldn't drive!" Stripes added. "He blew my cape and Starla's hat in front of our eyes too! I smashed into a wall. Crusher recorded it and put it online...." Darington added, looking down in embarrassment. AJ walked over to the stunt truck and placed a hand on his tire. "Awww, I'm sorry, Darington. That must've been embarrassing." AJ sympathized. Darington nodded, and AJ hugged him. "Thanks, AJ." The stunt truck thanked, feeling better. "You're welcome, Darington." AJ welcomed. Zeg continued the story. "Crusher popped Zeg's tires!" Zeg added. "And he was driving on ice too! Had I lassoed him, who knows what could've happened!" The cowgirl explained. Usually Crusher's cheats were nothing more than a minor inconvenience; an annoyance at best. But almost harming Zeg, embarrassing Darington, and almost putting his friends' lives in jeopardy, just to win a stupid race?! This made AJ's blood boil. Blaze's eyes went from an innocent blue to a burning red. His oil bubbled near the point of evaporation. The flames on his doors ignited, glowing so brightly that his friends had to look away to preserve their vision. Darington became concerned when he saw the expression on Blaze's face. "Blaze?" He asked. "You ok?" AJ looked over and gasped when he realized what had happened. "Guys, it's ok. This happens when Blaze gets really angry." AJ explained. "I'll take him to his parents, they'll be able to calm him down." AJ slowly approached his best friend. "Blaze, it's AJ. I can tell Crusher's actions really angered you, so I'm gonna take you to Phoenix and Ember to calm down, ok?" Blaze nodded, helping AJ into his drivers seat. Blaze's parents were enjoying some cotton candy when they noticed Blaze approaching them. "Hi, honey." Ember casually greeted. Blaze's father was about to greet his son when he noticed his son's eye colour. "Hon, look at Blaze's eyes." Phoenix alerted. Ember did so, and gasped at what she saw. "Its ok, my love, Mommy's here." She soothed. Blaze's eyes slowly started to change from red to blue, and his doors began to extinguish at the sound of his mother's voice. "That's it, buddy, just listen to our voices." Phoenix encouraged. Blaze did just that, and slowly calmed down. AJ explained what had angered Blaze to Phoenix and Ember. "And that cheater is STILL allowed to race?!" Ember asked. "Don't get me started...at least they took his cheating pouches away." AJ reassured. Phoenix and Ember sighed in relief as their son went back to his pit. "I should make sure I didn't scare anyone." Blaze thought. Category:Blog posts